


The Death of Sky

by veldygee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Death, I don't even know anymore, M/M, PWP, Suicide, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, depressing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Erik is forced to watch Charles kill himself for whatever reason.</i></p><p>A fill for above prompt from kink meme (http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/6437.html?thread=10794277#t10794277)</p><p>this is a bit PWP with no exact explanation behind Charles' action. Let's just say that I just want to show the hopelessness in Erik's part. You guys can think the reason by yourself :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So hello guys. This is a short fill for a prompt in kink meme. This is a pretty depressing angsty fanfiction with major character death..
> 
> I don't even know any more.
> 
> I hope OP love this! and you guys too!

Erik should have realized from long time ago that there was something wrong with Charles. Charles Xavier. His friend, his partner, his _lover_. The person that had changed Erik’s life until how it was right now. Charles, his dear Charles. The naïve man with too much kindness inside his heart. The man with bright blue eyes, sloppy black hair and cherry lips. The man that had lead Erik out of the darkness of Erik’s own heart.

Erik had never expected something terrible like this would happen—something that should have only happened in nightmares. Erik should have known, he should have realized but no. His eyes and instinct were blinded by the fake smiles of Charles.

Charles was standing in front of him. His eyes—that usually showed warmth and kindness—now were blank. His lips that usually shaped upwards whenever there was Erik, now only formed a straight line. He was wearing a beautiful expensive black suit with soft blue shirt that gave emphasize to his blue eyes. Erik felt cold dread washed over him and he could feel his chest tightened in pain.

“Charles, please…” Erik whispered in desperation. Said man tilted his head. A black gun—that was Erik’s. When the hell did Charles take it from him?—was securely placed in Charles’ right hand.

“I am sorry Erik, but there is nothing you can do,” replied Charles calmly, his lips slowly forming a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Erik gritted his teeth and began to take a step forward, trying to get closer to Charles. The American’s tranquil expression quickly changed into a horrified expression and Erik stopped as Charles put the head of the gun on his right temple.

“ _Don’t move_ , Erik,” ordered Charles shakily. Erik didn’t dare to breathe. After a few seconds, Charles’ body began to relax again and he smiled a little, “You know this is my decision. So don’t stop me, Erik… _Don’t_.”

“Charles, please—“

“I call you here because I want to say goodbye—“ “We can solve this Charles—“ “—this is my favourite place—“ “—Charles listen to me!—“ “—You said that you love me here—“ “and I still do! Charles—“ “—I love you Erik—“ “—Charles, please!—“ “—I am sorry—“ “—CHARLES!—“ “—goodbye, Erik.”

And Charles pulled the trigger as Erik ran the fastest that he could to stop Charles. The next seconds were like dreadful nightmares that Erik had come true. First he heard a gunshot and then he looked up at Charles whose eyes were wide opened. Charles’ body was tilted to the left side slowly as blood was spilling from his left side of head and then the body hit the cold ground beneath them and Charles was motionless. Erik’s eyes widened in horror.

Blood started to pool around Charles body. Charles’ bright blue eyes were now as dark as the night sky above them and all that Erik could do was stared at the view in front of him. Stare with disbelief and Erik didn’t even realize it when his legs gave up beneath him and he slid down to the ground.

Charles. Charles Xavier. His friend. His partner. His lover. His _everything_. Dead. Holes in his head. Cold body. Dead. Dead. Dead. Would never wake up. Would never call Erik’s name ever again. Dead. Dead. Forever.

It was Erik’s fault.

Erik should have realized that there was something wrong. He should have paid more attention to Charles. He should have known when Charles started to avoid him. He should have seen what was going on. He should have been able to talk Charles out. Erik should have been able to _stop_ Charles from killing himself.

And the next thing Erik knew, he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> although I think I failed at writing an angsty fanfiction... but yeah, whatever.


End file.
